


colour stains

by lunettes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunettes/pseuds/lunettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi thinks, on days like these, that Eren belongs to something, some place that lies far, far beyond those walls. Some place untouchable by any other, occupied by only the purest of nature, with greens and blues and yellows and the vibrant livelihood of Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	colour stains

Levi thinks, on days like these, that Eren belongs to something, some place that lies far, far beyond those walls. Some place untouchable by any other, occupied by only the purest of nature, with greens and blues and yellows and the vibrant livelihood of _Eren_.

On days like these, Levi thinks that Eren is like the sky. Not a peaceful, peacock blue without the barest hint of a cloud, but a sky of a yellowing storm. Clouds that cushion the heavens above with a fierce protectiveness. A warrior, fighting and ready to strike with no deterrence, no stony manacles to bind him. A force visible to all, up high above all of their heads and with nothing but a sense of foreboding that keeps them in the know, in the know that _something_ is coming from this warrior. 

_Something_ is in the air and is waiting, _straining_ to be unleashed.

Days where Levi watches Eren, biting into the meat of his hand over, and over, and over, and all over again with a single-minded determination that no one else possesses, that no one else is stupid enough to try to possess. 

_(brave, careless, strong, suicidal)_

And Levi watches him, as he shifts impossibly huge and impossibly monstrous with steam pouring off his body, teeth sharpening and jutting out from the muscles of his cheeks. Slanted, yellow, _yellow eyes_ that peer from above and Levi sees beauty, for once in his life.

There are days when Levi sees earth in Eren. Dirt and grass, compact and nourishing one another and helping each other grow, and live, and grow, and live with a deep-rooted conviction in a seed called belief. A seed, planted years and years ago when a blond-haired boy showed him a book filled with wonders that germinated now into the belief of an innocent world of more. 

_(but is it innocent, stained red with only this boy, and his greens and blues and yellows, that blooms)_

Levi sees branches reaching out, one by one, sheltering comrade after comrade and with each growing day, there are less comrades to shield. And the branches are cut down, one by one, yet no weight is lessened.

Levi sees him, sinking heavy into mud and grime and the burden packs on him like snow, dirty snow, until he is forced to break, lose another limb, lose another friend, and it’s all on him.

On those days, Levi sees a boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the run on sentences and I hope this made some sort of sense! This is my first time writing fanfiction since, like, 2011 and I have no idea what I'm even doing to be honest.
> 
> Crossposted to my (very empty) fic blog [here](http://mpreghell.tumblr.com)


End file.
